1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Active matrix type liquid crystal displays display a moving picture using a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element. The active matrix type liquid crystal displays have been implemented in televisions as well as display devices in portable devices, such as office equipment and computers, because of the thin profile of an active matrix type liquid crystal displays. Accordingly, cathode ray tubes (CRT) are being rapidly replaced by active matrix type liquid crystal displays.
A liquid crystal display generally includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight unit providing light to the liquid crystal display panel, source driver integrated circuits (ICs) supplying a data voltage to data lines of the liquid crystal display panel, gate driver ICs supplying a gate pulse (i.e., a scan pulse) to gate lines (i.e., scan lines) of the liquid crystal display panel, a control circuit controlling the source driver ICs and the gate driver ICs, a light source driving circuit driving a light source of the backlight unit, a DC to DC converter generating driving voltages of the liquid crystal display panel and voltages required to drive the source driver ICs, the gate driver ICs, and the control circuit, and the like. In a module assembly process of the liquid crystal display, printed circuit boards (PCBs), on which the liquid crystal display panel, the backlight unit, the source driver ICs, the gate driver ICs, and the control circuit are mounted, are assembled into a liquid crystal module using case members. The PCBs of the liquid crystal module are connected to a system board by a set maker.
The PCBs of the liquid crystal module may be connected to the liquid crystal display panel using a tape carrier package (TCP). The PCBs of the liquid crystal module and the TCP may be assembled parallel to a glass substrate of the liquid crystal display panel. If the PCBs of the liquid crystal module and the TCP are assembled parallel to the glass substrate of the liquid crystal display panel, a bezel area may increase by the size corresponding to the size of the PCBs and the size of the TCP. Hence, a display surface of the liquid crystal display panel relatively may decrease. The PCBs of the liquid crystal module may be folded in the rear of the backlight unit through the bendable TCP. The bezel area may decrease because of a folding structure of the PCBs, but a thickness of the liquid crystal module may increase because of a thickness of the PCBs. In case the number of source driver ICs increases because of an increase in a resolution of the liquid crystal module or an image quality processing circuit for achieving a high-definition image is additionally mounted on the PCB of the liquid crystal module, the size of the PCB may increase.